The Fight for a Common Cause
by WingedBlueWolf
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angeo, Thalia Grace, the Stoll brothers, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, and Rachel Dare are asked to protect the school of Hogwarts and it's students from Voldemort and his followers. With old enemies reforming and set on revenge, will they be able to protect the school while not blowing their cover? Rated T for future chapters. Cannon pairings.


Chapter 1-

* * *

Percy-

It had been a month after the Titan war, and everyone was still recovering from the losses the battle had inflicted upon the camp. The hunters and Nico had come back to the camp to help with the cabin additions and sorting out all the campers into the new cabins. With all that was going on, it was hard to find time to be alone with Annabeth. Percy was relaxing by the ocean on the rare occasion that he got a break, with Annabeth sitting next to him. The sun shone over the ocean making it look like the light was dancing off the crashing waves. He looked down and smiled at Annabeth who had her head resting on Percy's shoulder. She met his gaze and smiled up at him, her stormy grey eyes shining. He smiled back, and would have been content to sit there forever just looking into her eyes, but of course, their moment was ruined as they heard a branch snapping behind them.

He reluctantly broke their gaze to see a flash of red through the trees. Rachel came out of the trees surrounding the beach and yelled out to them. "Hey Percy and Annabeth, Chiron is having a meeting and needs you guys in the big house!" then she paused and added, "Hurry up everyone is waiting!" Percy followed Annabeth and Rachel into the big ranch style house. When he walked in the meeting room, the first thing he noticed upon entering was that the room was in chaos. Travis Stoll was currently hanging upside down by his ankle from a long vine that was connected to the ceiling while Katie was also yelling about some prank he had pulled, waving her fists violently in the air. Connor Stoll was watching his twin, nearly blue in the face from laughing so hard. Will Solace was trying to shoot down random objects flying quickly around the room that were being controlled by a laughing Lou Ellen, and Thalia and Nico who had probably been called to camp for the meeting were bickering about gods know what.

Rachel had moved to a corner of the room to quietly watch the demigods without being thrown into the havoc. Sometime during this, Chiron had come into the meeting room in his motorized wheelchair that concealed his horse legs. He waited patiently for a few minutes before calling loud enough to be heard over the noise, "Can we begin now or do you want to keep fighting each other?" He said this with a serious expression, but Percy could see the twinkle of amusement in the old centaur's eyes. Percy who had been standing in the doorway the whole time, moved to his spot next to Annabeth around the ping pong table they used as a meeting table.

"Now," Chiron began, "I have something to tell you and I would like to get done talking before you all bombard me with questions." Chiron raised an eyebrow at the group waiting for an answer. After the demigods nodded, he continued. "An old friend of mine contacted me a week ago from a school that he runs in Scotland called Hogwarts." A few snickers came from the campers. Even Percy had to wonder what nut job named a school after a pig's skin problem. Chiron glared at the group for interrupting him, and then continued. "The thing is, the school's students are not normal. The school is a school for wizards and witches. He needs help defeating a man named Lord Voldemort-" he tried to continue, but was interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from the demigods.

"W…who would call…. themselves…. Vouldy-wart?" Percy said between laughing. "That's even worse than the name Hogwarts!" he added.

The others agreed with him and laughter filled the room. The only one who didn't find this amusing was a certain half man- half horse who was currently glowering at the campers for interrupting. He cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet down. He began again where he left off, "As I was saying, he needs help to protect the school from this man and his followers. You will need to blend in as students and stay undercover for as long as you can to complete the mission."

Annabeth looked confused. "But wait, Chiron were not wizards or witches and it will be hard to convince the students that we are wizards if we don't use magic." Then Lou Ellen added, "Yes, don't they use wands to do magic?"

Chiron looked like he had been expecting this question and already had the answer "Hecate has agreed to bless you with wizard powers for the duration of the quest. You will be given special wands that are made especially for you." The demigods around the ping pong table looked satisfied with this answer, and they all settled back down.

"How will we get there? You can't expect all to fly, at least not with Zeus waiting for the opportunity to blast us to bitts with lightning." Nico spoke for the first time since walking in.

"Apparently Lord Voldemort has cheated death, and also killed many innocent people, and the gods have decided to let you pass through their domains for the duration of the mission. That means Zeus won't blast you out of the sky right now." Chiron answered. Percy wouldn't put it past Zeus to go back on his word in mid flight, but it's not like he had a choice. It seemed Nico was thinking along the same lines too, because he paled at the mention of airplane.

"You all have 30 minutes to get ready and meet back at Thalia's pine. You might want to pack some nectar and ambrosia for the trip, and you already have a trunk waiting in your cabins filled with robes and materials." All the campers parted to go to their respective cabins. Percy headed back to the Poseidon cabin and found his trunk sitting by his bed. It was a sea green color with a royal blue trident on the top. Percy quickly opened it and threw in some shirts and jeans, and put the nectar and ambrosia into the trunk as well. He found some books and three robes in the bottom of the trunk, but he was getting a head ache trying to figure out what in Hades the stupid books were even about. Stupid dyslexia.

He finished chucking random things from around the cabin into his trunk and hauled it outside where the others were already waiting. When Percy made it to the top of the hill, he and the other nine people going to Hogwarts loaded into the camp bus, and they set off towards the airport.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

We made it through the airport security only because the security guard was a son of nemesis, and understood the need to have weapons hidden. Once we were on the plane, Percy and Nico started looking nervous. I caught them frequently glancing around the plane, no doubt looking for all the possible exits. I sat next to Thalia, Percy was next to Nico, Lou Ellen and Katie sat together, the Stoll brothers were next to each other, and Will sat alone. I looked back to check on Percy and Nico, and they were both stiffly clutching the armrests, their eyes darting around franticly as if they expected an attack. "Percy, Nico," I said. Looking at the other passengers, I switched to Ancient Greek so no one could eavesdrop, "Zeus said he wouldn't blow the plain out of the sky, relax. We'll be landing in a few hours, so take a nap or something." I suggested. They nodded and tried to get comfortable. Percy fell asleep almost immediately because the curse of Achilles made him tired. For Nico it took longer, but I could hear faint snores from the seats behind mine pretty quickly. I mostly looked at the laptop Daedalus gave me and talked to Thalia the entire flight, although she was looking nervously around and refusing to look out the window. I only had to get up once to whack Connor and Travis for making too much noise and refusing to shut up.

The plane started to land, at which point the two sleeping beauties behind me woke up. As soon as the plane's doors opened all the demigods were the first ones out of the plane, with Percy and Nico leading the charge. Unlike _some_ people I got off the plane without knocking over half the people and leaving some angry, not so happy people behind them.

I reviewed in my head Chiron's directions he had told me. There would be some people meeting us at the airport and we were to stay with them until the start of school. Apparently they were in some order, and Dumbledore trusted them. They were a big family called the Weasley's.

I met the group in the airport and we gathered our trunks, and hoisted them onto our shoulders. After carrying the weight of the sky itself, a fifty pound trunk seemed like nothing. I frowned when I remembered what had happened, and how Percy and I got the grey streaks in our hair. Percy must have noticed my face because he looked at me and asked, "What's wrong wise girl?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering the time I spent with atlas." I answered. He looked worried, but then Connor changed the subject by asking a question. "So who are we looking for?"

"Some people called the Weasley's. They live in a house called 'The Burrow' or something like that." I answered.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I was worried about Annabeth. When she was captured, she was taken to Hades and back. I wish I could just erase all the bad memories and the gray streak we both had from the weight of the sky. Just then Connor asked, "So who are we looking for?"

Annabeth answered after a moment. "Some people called the Wesley's. They live in a house called 'The Burrow' or something like that."

I looked around and found a group of people standing together and a man in the front holding a sign that said something like 'Amrainca Sdtusnet.' After a good solid minute of all of us trying to read the stupid sign, Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "The sign says 'American Students.' Those are the people were staying with." She looked at all of us and then said, "What would you do without me?"

"We probably would have been either dead or lost. Now let's _go._" Thalia said.

We all walked over to the strange group of people holding the sign. There was a short plump woman that radiated a motherly aura, a man beside her I guessed to be her husband, two teens that looked exactly alike with matching red hair, a girl with the same red hair as the twins beside her, a boy that looked about my age and with the same hair color as the girl. Then there were two people to the side of the group, one a boy with black hair and a strange scar that looked like a lightning bolt on his forehead, and the other was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

I walked up to them and stepped forward. "Are you the Weasley's?"

"Yes, and you must be the American exchange students. I'm Arthur; this is my wife, Molly, my three sons, Fred, George, and Ron, and my daughter, Ginny. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are friends of Ron and are also staying with us until school starts." The man named Arthur said gesturing to each of the people he named.

I nodded and introduced everyone. "My name is Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Lou Ellen, Rachel Dare, and Connor and Travis Stoll."

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

These new American students were strange. They were all lean with muscles, and they each radiated power. The one named Percy Jackson; he seemed like the leader of the group. Although the others held themselves with confidence, they all seemed to respect him in some way. He was around our age, maybe a little older, and the weird thing was; it seemed like he had a completely natural grey streak in his hair. Upon closer inspection, you could see a matching streak in the girl named Annabeth's hair.

"Well, let's go! We're wasting daylight!" Mr. Weasley said. We all turned to leave, the group of American Students trailing slightly behind. We walked back to the car, and began to get in. Percy and the others paused and looked at us with funny expressions.

"Um, I don't think that will fit us all." Rachel said pointing to the car.

"Of course it will! I put an expansion charm on it so it can fit up to twenty people. Just take a look inside!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly. They still looked doubtful, but piled in behind the rest of us. I sat beside Ron, and Percy and Annabeth were in front of us. Percy started looking tired within the first five minutes of being in the car. Annabeth looked at him and said, "You can lay your head I my lap and take a nap if you want." He just nodded and lay down. Thalia looked back and said, "Hey sleeping beauty, you slept all the way up here. Don't you think you've gotten enough sleep?"

He glared up at her from his spot on Annabeth's lap. "Well it's Nico's fault I'm like this now! Blame him!"

"Hey don't throw me into this!"

"Well it was!"

"It was our only choice!"

"Shut up I need sleep. With great power comes the great need to take a nap." Percy said. Within minutes he was out like a light. I had no idea what they were talking about. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked. They all stiffened.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. I stiffened and put my guard up. The demigods all looked at me for what to do. The wizards weren't supposed to know about us until it was completely necessary to tell them. I racked my brain for some excuse. Damn Percy and his need to sleep every five friggin minutes. "He has issues with nightmares because of a horror movie Nico convinced Percy to watch. He can't sleep well at night because of that." I combed my fingers through Percy's hair and watched as the campers all visibly relaxed. It wasn't my best excuse ever, but it worked. Ron and harry seemed to but it easily, but the Hermione girl still seemed skeptical. I would have to be careful around her. The rest of the drive was spent in quietness, and that was fine by me. I found myself falling asleep too, and I rested my head on the side of the car for a nap.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I had had a peaceful dreamless sleep, which was rare for a demigod. I opened my eyes and saw Nico was the one trying to wake me up.

"I tried to get Percy up too, but he sleeps like a rock." Nico explained after seeing me glaring at him.

"I'll get him up." I said. Nico nodded and walked away to the back of the car probably to get his stuff. I reached over to Percy's weak spot on the small of his back, the only place where he could feel pain. I lightly poked him, and he shot out of the car prepared for an attack. When he looked my way and realized that it was me who had poked him, he smiled and said, "Oh it was you. I thought Kronos was attacking again." He said jokingly. I put on my best serious face and said, "If Kronos was attacking, I wouldn't have poked you, I probably would have punched you." He laughed. "I could see you doing that. Now let's go" he smiled my favorite seaweed brain smile and helped me out of the car.

**AN- Hi everyone! thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Im new at writing fan fiction, so tell me what you think! I don't mind constructive criticism, but please, no flaming. Rate and review- it makes me happy and want to update faster!**

**Discaimer- I dont own PJO or HP in any way. if I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site. **

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
